Tips
Game Tips Tips are hints in Phantom Doctrine that help give information about missions and features while you play. There are 44 of them and appear at the bottom of the loading screen. # Takedowns can only be performed on enemies whose current HP is lower than equal to the attacker’s HP. (except Easy difficulty) # Interrogating captured Agents is more effective if you have the MK Ultra facility. # Headshots ignore cover protection, but drain your agent’s Awareness quickly. # Automatic fire depletes target’s Awareness, making it easier to kill the suppressed combatant. # Breach is a great way to counter enemy Overwatch, especially when multiple enemies are guarding the area. # Cover protects you from damage, but not from getting hit. Full cover is more effective than low cover. # Avoid enemy air support by seeking shelter in buildings, but stay away from windows. # Burst fire mode deals additional damage to targets who are flanked or out of cover. # Regular enemies have no Awareness during Infiltration and only start slowly regenerating it once combat breaks out. # Most missions enable you to evacuate without completing the main objective. # Rescued informers join the Cabal permanently. # Positioning your agents too densely makes them perfect targets for enemy grenades. # Close doors to avoid being spotted during infiltration and to protect yourself from gunfire during combat. # Agents enter Critical State when their HP hits zero. Stabilize and evacuate them, so they can fight another day. # Any Beholder agents can be abducted by evacuating them along with your team. # Once you acquire the MK Ultra facility, you gain many potential benefits from captured hostile agents. # Stand next to a door when opening it, to avoid being spotted in case someone is standing on the other side. # Weapons have a variety of firing modes. Each mode is suitable for a different kind of situation. # Once combat starts, the enemy will send endless waves of reinforcements. Don’t linger or you’ll be overrun. # Some powerful abilities and firing modes cost Awareness. Low Awareness makes your agents more vulnerable. # Use the Focus ability to quickly restore Awareness when the coast is clear. # Don’t rely on using cars for cover too much. They tend to explode under fire. # The best armor types are openly hostile and will instantly give your intentions away when spotted. # Only disguised agents can afford to be seen in restricted areas. However, disguises won’t fool Beholder agents. # Breach allows to even clear a whole room without raising the alarm, if suppressed weapons are used. # Your evac vehicle will always arrive with a delay. Letting it wait too long will increase danger, however. # Never leave your agents without cover. # Scatter your agents across the globe, so you can quickly react to events that require urgent action. # Lone agents traveling to unsecure places can be ambushed by enemy operatives. # Agents with compromised identities will have a harder time avoiding enemy ambushes. # Improve your agents’ capabilities with chemical compounds at the Body Engineering facility. # If you’re short on cash, assign some agents to counterfeiting operations in the Forger facility. # Eliminate enemy agents whenever you get the chance. Beholder will need time to replace them. # Remember to regularly match your agents’ weapons and proficiencies. # Agent trainings grant new abilities, weapon proficiencies or a combination of both. # Beware of agents with secret perks. They might be superbly talented, but they may also be brainwashed. # If you eliminate too many guards during infiltration, enemy Agents will turn vigilant and start looking for them. # You can dispose of dead bodies to keep other guards from finding them and raising the alarm. # Loot certain containers for useful equipment or gain additional intel by inspecting documents and computers. # Shots fired between characters on adjacent tiles ignore cover protection and cannot be dodged. # Use stealth to get to your objectives without exposing your squad to unnecessary danger. # Overwatch has two basic modes - short range circular area around the character, or a longer range, conical area. # Take your time to deploy support units around the operational area. They will prove most helpful. # ??? Advanced Tips These are other tips, which contain more advanced information, which is useful but not mentioned in game. * Agents base stats (Circulatory, Sensory, Respiratory and Motoric) are different for different agents * Once in Chapter 4, you can select compound "Remove All" in Body Engineering, without applying it, to see what agent's base stats are. * By capturing enemy agents using control phrase, you can exceed crew quarters limit. * Enemy agents captured using control phrase come with 3-5 items, which when sold drastically reduce the cost of acquiring the agent. * Assault missions don't require agents to be in the location. Chosen agents will teleport to the mission, and teleport to your HQ afterwards. * Agents selected for support slots are not affected - their location will not change and their current activity (e.g. crafting) will not be interrupted. * Items manufactured in Workshop can be sold for profit. * Compounds don't block each other exclusively - if compound A blocks compound B, most probably compound B doesn't block compound A, hence you can still get both by injecting first B and then A. * You can select the evacuate button (without confirming the selection) to see where your evacuation areas are. * Interrogating and executing captured agents in MKULTRA costs time and money (free interrogation and execution is no longer available), while agents in holding cells who are not currently "treated" increase danger (until Farraday cages are built in Chapter 4). * There is no warning before starting a final mission. * Evac vehicle will not be compromised if you are still in Infiltration. * You can take down civilians and hide their bodies. This will not increase danger since take down is non lethal against civilians. * Carrying unconscious agent stop their critical timer. There is no need to stabilize them before picking them up. * During tactical mission you can check how many items and intel are still left to collect - open menu and check the top left corner. * Talents that increase experience gained from jobs are not worth attention - 10XP bonus is insignificant comparing to 12,800XP per combat kill in the end-game and agents requiring up to 100,000XP to level up. * "Gifted" perk is also a waste - it increases XP gained from tactical mission by 20XP. * "Paramedic" perk does not stack with Exertion skill from Fire and Movement Tactics training - they both provide the same bonus, former triggers when picking up an unconscious agent (hence costing 1 movement point) while the latter can be activated at any time at 25 Awareness cost. * Agent on Overwatch will fire on every enemy that enters the marked area when multiple enemies do so. Category:Campaign